El cause natural
by Armys
Summary: (...) Para él sólo ha sido algo que tenía que pasar, ya que hasta el día de hoy así se siente, tan natural al estar cerca de Aomine, como si la gravedad o el espacio estelar los juntara, sin una explicación lógica para la química que tienen dos personas tan diferentes. [Situado en Teiko]


**D**_isclaimer_: Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes me pertenecen y esto definitivamente no es con fines de lucro, sino la cosa sería distinta… xD

**A**_dvertencias: _Yaoi, relación chicoxchico.

**C**_apítulo_ **ú**_nico_.

* * *

_**E**l **c**auce **n**atural._

* * *

La tarde esta cálida, como la mayoría de los días de primavera que aun rondan por el aire, fresco y tranquilo, meciendo suavemente las cortinas blancas del salón y llenándolo con el aroma de los últimos pétalos de cerezo que quedan en las ramas de los árboles, como si el tiempo quisiera pasar más lento, sin apuros, así como los movimientos pausados de Tetsu volteando las páginas del libro de geografía y hablando de la misma manera, con esa voz tan queda que hace a Aomine sedarse por la tranquilidad de la atmósfera, el lugar vacío o con muy pocos estudiantes rondando por sus respectivas actividades, pero sin el ajetreo rutinario de la jornada normal en Teiko, sino más bien esa pasividad tan agradable que se da después de las clases. No quiere estudiar, pero le agrada que el peliceleste le lea párrafos del libro tratando de hacerle entender la geografía de Japón; aunque en realidad cualquier cosa que el pequeño le comente le parece bien.

Suelta una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre es agradable estar con Tetsu, siempre.

– ¿Aomine-kun estas escuchándome? – La voz inquisidora del jugador fantasma lo saca de su ensueño primaveral.

– Seguro, decías algo de los volcanes y los movimientos sísmicos.

– Eso te lo dije hace bastante tiempo Aomine-kun, así que creo que efectivamente no estabas escuchando – Tras un suspiro deja el libro de lado cambiando su expresión - de manera milimétrica - a una de reproche.

El peliazul se echa hacia adelante, quedando recostado sobre la mesa, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos de manera perezosa, los que de paso tapan una parte del dichoso libro de geografía – Ya Tetsu, sabes que no me gusta estudiar – Habla con esa voz rasposa y ese tono adormilado tan típico de él.

Tetsuya lo mira, con esos ojos celestes como el cielo, escrutándolo, queriendo saber que pasa por esa loca cabeza azul. Después de estar tanto tiempo juntos cree que de alguna manera entiende un poco a Aomine, parece ser una persona desinteresada y perezosa cuando no se trata del basket, como si sólo pensara en eso – y en cierta manera cree que efectivamente es así – pero más allá de ese carácter tan particular sabe que es una persona excepcional, que ama lo que hace con cada fibra de su ser y que al hacerlo irradia luz, una luz que poco a poco ha dejado que le alcance.

Para Kuroko nunca ha sido novedad pasar desapercibido, desde pequeño y en todo lugar, hasta en casa hay veces en las que a sus padres les cuesta notarlo, todos lo hacen excepto su abuela, por tanto cuando se sintió tocado por la cálida luz de su compañero de equipo le costó un poco creerlo, ¿cómo esa persona tan _genial _se fijaba en él con tanta naturalidad?, nunca lo supo ni lo ha entendido bien hasta ahora y por lo mismo ha dejado de preguntárselo hace mucho tiempo. Para él sólo ha sido algo que tenía que pasar, ya que hasta el día de hoy así se siente, tan natural al estar cerca de Aomine, como si la gravedad o el espacio estelar los juntara, sin una explicación lógica para la química que tienen dos personas tan diferentes.

Suspira bajito, tomando una pose más relajada en la silla frente al peliazul, apoyándose en el respaldo de esta, sintiendo como la suave brisa del salón le toca el rostro refrescándolo un poco.

– Akashi-kun y Momoi-san van a regañarte si de nuevo sacas bajas calificaciones – Es casi como un regaño también, pero su voz ya no suena como tal, más bien es ese tono que usa cuando ya no hay caso y eso siempre hace reír a Daiki, como si ya lo conociera tan bien para entender su funcionamiento.

Y en el fondo es así, Tetsu lo entiende, lo regaña y le da ánimos cuando los necesita, siempre está ahí, a veces sin palabras pero con esos gestos que hacen que su presencia sea mucho más importante. Imprescindible.

– Tranquilo que ya me las arreglaré – Ríe con gracia al ver el semblante de reproche del peliceleste.

Antes no entendía bien cuando Momoi decía que Tetsu era genial, pero ahora cree comprenderlo mejor. Desde que le conoció nunca se ha rendido, tal vez no posee ese talento innato para el juego pero eso no le quita las ganas de jugarlo, ni mucho menos el amor que pone en ello. Cuando Daiki piensa en eso realmente cree que Tetsu es genial, tal vez la persona más genial que ha conocido en su corta vida y cuando vuelve pensarlo siente un calor agradable en el pecho y una sensación cálida en el estómago. Fija su vista en él sin despegarse de su posición actual. Tetsu en genial, eso es todo, cuando piensa en eso siente ganas de estar con él, todo el tiempo, hasta el maldito fin de los tiempo si es necesario decir.

Si le preguntan a él que tipo de chicas le llaman la atención probablemente lo primero que diría es que sean como Mai Horikita o algo así, pero sinceramente nunca ha pensado más allá de eso porque nunca nadie le ha gustado tanto como para darle más importancia que esa, sólo él. Por lo que aquella sensación que se extiende por su ser al estar con Tetsu es algo totalmente diferente, pero que al final siente que remite a la misma cosa: querer estar con él, cuidarlo, apoyarlo, sostenerlo, iluminarlo, hacerlo más fuerte y hacerlo feliz, que no esté solo nunca más, que su sombra le siga hasta el infinito, verlo reír, llorar, gritar, enfurecerse y calmarse, quiere todo de Tetsu, conocer todas sus facetas y todos los rincones de su alma, quiere amarlo más y más de lo que ya hace, por siempre y para siempre; cosas no tan disimiles a las que hasta ahora ha estado haciendo, si es que lo piensa bien y que, si le preguntan a Tetsuya, serían las mismas cosas que él quisiera hacer por Aomine sin ninguna duda.

De a poco siente como la brisa que se hace algo más fresca roza su cabello y ondea un poco los mechones celestes de quien tiene al frente, mientras lo escucha reprender su comportamiento y algo del entrenamiento extra que le dará Akashi; pero honestamente no le presta total atención, ahora sólo se fija en sus movimientos pausados al guardar sus cosas en el maletín de la escuela y vuelve a sentir aquella grata sensación subirle por la columna, quedando un poco en su estómago, otro poco en su pecho y el resto dispersarse entre sus mejillas ahora levemente acarameladas, cuello, orejas y sus manos, las que le parecen algo más torpes que de costumbre. Varias sensaciones que desde hace un tiempo ya se apoderan de él cuando está cerca de su amigo pero que hace poco ha logrado entender mejor, o más que entenderlas se ha dejado llevar por ellas, ya que según su perspectiva no hay mucho que entender, sólo tiene que experimentar y eso es lo que hace.

Mientras su compañero sigue con su labor Aomine afianza un poco más sus ojos oscuros en los cabellos celeste de Tetsu, en donde se posa lentamente un pequeño pétalo de cerezo olvidado en el viento; se incorpora con lentitud, apoyando su antebrazo izquierdo en el mesón y dirige la derecha hacia su objetivo, calmadamente, como temiendo que en algún momento el pétalo fuese a escapar. Lo toma, suave, pausado, mientras siente a su sombra detener sus movimientos y fijar sus ojos claros en los suyos, como preguntando en silencio por su acción. Mueve sus dedos por el cabello claro, de paso sintiendo su textura; esa es otra de las cosas que le gustan de él, su cabello, sedoso y liso, tan dócil ante su tacto y se pregunta si su piel será igual. Baja la mano con lentitud, casi como explorando un territorio sagrado que no quiere destruir, baja y baja más hasta palpar su mejilla, ahora cálida y afirma que sus pensamientos son correctos; la piel de Tetsuya es tersa y suave como la seda, cautivante, y siente que no quiere dejar de tocarla, de sentir y de darle calor hasta dejarla carmesí o hasta que se aburra de ella, pero mientras más le acaricia cree que esa idea de aburrirse es muy – muy – poco probable.

Tetsu lo observa, directo a los ojos, con esa mirada que mezcla sorpresa y expectación, sintiéndose descubierto ante las manos algo ásperas por el continuo contacto con el balón de Aomine, pero que de todos modos conservan su gracia natural; lo observa hasta que sus ojos chocan con los más oscuros del otro, brillantes y profundos, sintiendo de pronto un vacío en el estómago, uno que se llena lentamente de sensaciones agradables dentro de él y que lo hacen querer sonreír pero al mismo tiempo se siente demasiado nervioso que los músculos del rostro no le responden bien y sólo se queda así, estático y sintiendo con una claridad desesperante el tacto de los dedos ajenos sobre su tibia piel, que de a poco siente va subiendo más su temperatura sin poder controlarlo. Sus padres nunca han sido demasiado cariñosos con él, tampoco es que le haya faltado aquello en su vida, sino que siempre ha sido más desapegado por costumbre, siendo mimado sólo por su abuela quien le regala de vez en cuando aquellas caricias maternales tan características. Con Aomine es distinto, con cualquier otra persona que no fuera él sería distinto y quiere, realmente haciéndolo consciente ahora, que no deje de tocarle, que siga traspasándole su calor por medio de esa caricia, tan sutil pero tan necesitada al mismo tiempo y eso es lo que más le abre ese placentero vacío en el estómago; quiere tener más de él, que se acerque más y que le deje tocarlo también, para saber si en la piel tostada del otro se siente la misma calidez que le concede día a día con su luz, saber si el calor de sus dedos estará también en su rostro, en su cabello o en su boca.

Y Aomine por su parte se siente igual de curioso por el mismo punto. "_Si Tetsu es tan cálido, su boca debe ser igual de acogedora_" medita el moreno mientras, sin razonar mucho, se aproxima con una quietud maravillada por sus cavilaciones hacia la boca del menor, quien lo recibe sin oponerse. Es apenas un rose, un tanteo por parte de ambos hacia el otro, el descubrimiento de que en efecto los labios ajenos son igual de cálidos que como los imaginaban. Daiki siente el aroma dulce que desprende el cabello del peliceleste tocando de paso algunos mechones sin dejar de deleitarse por su sedosidad mientras que Tetsuya asimila de a poco la seductora textura de los labios de su compañero, que apenas se mueven sobre los suyos, abrazándolos con su calor, pasa su mano por el cabello del moreno sintiéndolo fino y maleable, mueve sus dedos lentamente acariciándolo, apretando más los parpados – los que nunca notó que cerró – al sentir el contacto más fuerte sobre sus labios, mientras que Aomine ya no solo roza su rostro, sino que lo sostiene firmemente, dejándose seducir por la sensación que aquella acción le provoca. Siente escalofríos en todo el cuerpo y millones de hormigas en el estómago, la cara más que enrojecida y la respiración acompasada sube un poco su ritmo por la emoción, mientras que el menor cree que es gracias a la biología que su corazón se queda en su lugar y no se desborda por todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

De a poco, cuando sienten que el aire se les va agotando y que los labios necesitan descansar se separan, lento, pausado, gradual, hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros el uno del otro, a una distancia en donde pueden verse bien pero no romper el íntimo contacto que han formado, dentro de esa atmósfera de finales de primavera. Daiki ríe, bajito pero mostrando esos perfectos dientes blancos que hacen que ese vacío agradable siga ahí y Kuroko lo imita, contagiado por la sonrisa acogedora que le muestra el otro. El moreno retira lentamente su mano del rostro de Tetsu, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, perezoso en sus movimientos, sin dejar de ver el rostro relajado y sonrojado de quien tiene en frente, mostrándole el pétalo rosa que aun yace entre sus dedos.

– Oi Tetsu, tu piel es mucho más suave que esto – y acentúa su sonrisa, pero ahora de manera ladina – y tu boca lo es mucho más.

El aludido abre más los ojos celestes, avergonzado por la franqueza de sus palabras y desvía la mirada hacia un lado, sintiendo calor en su rostro, con un mohín disgustado, pero en el fondo le hace gracia la situación.

– Gracias Aomine-kun, tu tampoco te quedas atrás – y suelta una leve risa burlona, atrayendo más la atención de su compañero por el gesto poco común – pero deberías usar más loción hidratante en las manos.

– ¡Pequeño bastar….! – Le desarregla los cabellos claros con cizaña en venganza del comentario, con la cara roja, entre molesto y avergonzado pero presume que es más por lo segundo, no podría molestarse con ese chiquillo aunque quisiera, menos si en ese mismo momento se sonríe feliz debajo de su agarre.

Él hizo lo mismo, volvió a sonreírse dejando atrás la ferocidad de su acción convirtiéndola en caricias apacibles sobre aquel cabello que le gusta tanto, sobre ese chico tan raro y genial que le gusta tanto.

– Vamos a la tienda por helado, me apetece de repente. – Y se levantó, tomando su bolso y caminando con pasividad hacia la entrada, con una sensación abrumadoramente satisfecha en su pecho y sin dejar de lado la sonrisa boba en sus labios.

– Espera Aomine-kun – Escucha la voz de reproche de Tetsu mientras se levanta y camina hacia él apresuradamente.

Y así se da, sin mayores explicaciones ni aclaraciones, tan fácil, fantástico y casi sin razonar, porque así es su relación y así deben ser las cosas, todo tan normal y natural que decir algo más arruinaría el momento, estaría mal y ambos lo entienden así, a ambos les gusta así y la quieren así, tan extraña pero tan común como es su dinámica y de alguna u otra manera creen que es el cauce natural de los eventos en esa relación que tiene tanta química que parece sacada de alguna película de adolescentes o algo así.

– Ya, ya, no me voy a ningún lado – Y le mira desde la puerta, con esos ojos que ahora ve tan gentiles, con el brazo estirado y su puño apuntando hacia sí, esperando su aprobación para poder seguir así, juntos, como siempre ha sido, como tiene que seguir siendo sólo porque son ellos.

Y Tetsuya lo acepta, chocándolos, caminando juntos hacia la tienda a comprar dos helados y recorrer el trayecto de regreso a sus casas como siempre lo han hecho, tal vez deteniéndose en algún parque cercano para jugar un rato en el que Daiki gana por mucho, pero puede ser que esta vez – y desde ahora en adelante – se tomen un rato de las manos en las calles en donde no pasa mucha gente o se sigan besando en algún rincón de la ciudad o en sus casas, pero ahora con más emoción y no sólo de descubrir al otro sino que de guardarlo para sí, grabándose mutuamente, lamiendo, mordiendo, gimiendo o riendo, quien sabe, puede que terminen quedándose en la casa del otro o tal vez no; y no les complica, porque al final sienten que es lo que debería pasar con ellos y así está bien.

Al final, cualquier cosa que hagan juntos está bien siempre y cuando sea así, juentos.

* * *

**N**_otas _**F**_inales_: Esta fue mi primera historia en el fandom y por ende también de esta pareja y estoy bastante conforme, espero haber mantenido el IC y no haberme ido muy por las ramas, aunque siento que fue algo floja y con un final un poco brusco, ¡no sé! Es pero que me den sus constructivas opiniones :3

Y aunque ella no lo vea, agradezco infinitamente a _Aki-chan_, que motivó mi inspiración con su maravillosa historia Kimi Ga Hikari De Aru Tame Ni, así que si no la leen deberían hacerlo, es bella *-*

Y bueno eso, espero tomatazos y esas cosas. xD  
¡Saludos!


End file.
